1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to cooling towers for air conditioning systems and industrial process cooling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air conditioning systems for large buildings employ cooling towers for carrying out a portion of the heat exchange that is essential to the cooling process. Industrial processes (e.g., chemical production, metals industry, plastics industry, food processing, etc.) generate heat that must be disposed of, often by use of cooling towers. The cooling tower is a housing that channelizes air in proximity to a heat exchange fluid. For example, a heat exchange fluid may be circulated through the cooling tower, and at least one fan may be mounted on the cooling tower to generate a flow of cooling air in proximity to the heat exchange fluid. Heat is transferred from the heat exchange fluid to the air, largely through the evaporation of a small percentage of fluid which substantially lowers the temperature of the primary heat exchange fluid. The cooled heat exchange fluid can then return to the process to perform a heat exchange function for either industrial process equipment or commercial air conditioning system.
The efficiency of an air conditioning system depends, in part, upon the heat exchange carried out in the cooling tower. Large buildings require large cooling towers, and in many instances an array of large cooling towers. Industrial processes depend on cooling towers to prolong the life of other equipment as well as produce top quality production.
The majority of prior art cooling towers are assembled from a plurality of pieces of sheet metal that are mounted to a metallic support frame. These prior art cooling towers typically are manufactured at a location remote from the installation site, and then are shipped to the installation site in a substantially assembled form. These large metallic prior art cooling towers are fairly heavy, and therefore require extensive structural support and greater transportation costs. Furthermore, the size and weight of prior art cooling towers complicates the hoisting and installation of the cooling tower onto the roof of the building. Costs of prior art cooling towers also are adversely affected by the labor intensive process for manufacturing and assembling the various metallic components of the prior cooling tower.
In addition to the cost penalties, the metallic sheet material used in prior art cooling towers generates significant vibration related noise due to the rotation of the fans and due to the flow of air through the cooling tower. Noise pollution often requires noise abatement measures that complicate the installation process and that further add to costs.
Prior art metallic cooling towers also are subject to corrosion or rust. Thus, prior art cooling towers have a relatively short life. Corrosion and rust problems can be avoided or deferred by employing corrosion or rust resistant alloys. However, these metallic materials further add significantly to the cost of the prior art cooling tower.
The prior art includes two types of cooling towers made with plastics. The first type of prior art plastic cooling tower is fabricated from a plurality of fiberglass reinforced polyester (FRP) panels that are fastened together. These plastic towers gain strength through the supplemental glass fiber in the plastic. FRP towers are generally more costly than the galvanized metal towers. Additionally these prior art towers have to be caulked at the seams, require many fasteners to hold the tower together and can develop leaks at the many joints.
The other type of prior art plastic towers are vertically oriented unitary cylinders. These towers can be very tall, with heights up to 19 feet. The ratio of the height to the cross-sectional area limits the cooling capability of the tower since cross-sectional are is more determinant of cooling capacity. The excessive height of these towers requires these prior art towers to be shipped with the axis of the cylinder oriented horizontally, which complicates off-loading and installation. These units have also been limited to one fan assembly per cylindrical unit.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a cooling tower that is lighter weight and more durable than prior art cooling towers.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a cooling tower that substantially avoids complex and costly assembly of components.
It is an additional object of the subject invention to provide a cooling tower that produces low levels of vibration related noise.
It is also an object to provide a unitary molded plastic tower that is not cylindrical and allows a much higher ratio of cross-sectional area to overall height.
It is also an object to provide a cooling tower that can be shipped fully assembled and upright to ease off-loading and installation.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a substantially corrosion resistant cooling tower.